Thalia
by oOSupergirlOo
Summary: Thalia was a terrible friend. / Thalia thinking about her life as a Hunter. One shot.


**Just something that popped into my head.**

**Ω**

Thalia was a bad friend. Well, at least she thought so. It had been almost 600 years since the titans and the giants were defeated, and not so long since everyone in the war had died. The thing is, she was over 600 years old. Her memory was failing just a tiny bit.

It was just small things. She couldn't remember the colour of Annabelle's -or was it Annabeth's?- hair, or the colour of Peter's eyes. She couldn't remember the name of the boy she had used to love - the one with blue eyes, and hair the colour if sand, the one who had betrayed them all. She couldn't remember the name of her brother. She couldn't remember why she had become a Hunter of Artemis in the first place. Yeah, just little things.

She hadn't been to anyone's grave lately - it pained her to do so. She had gone for the first few years - she had brought flowers and pictures and cards on their birthday's and sometimes just sat and talked to herself, under the illusion that they could hear her. The last time she had gone was 400 years ago.

She was starting to wish she hadn't joined the Hunters. She wanted to grow old, to get married, to have children. Most of the other Hunters would kill her if she said something like that out loud.

She hated having to wear a gas mask - it covered half her face, but if she took it off, she would become sluggish and sick because of all the gas and chemicals in the air. The younger demigods teased her, saying that she had a soft stomach ("Look at her, she can barely breathe!"), that she wasn't fit to be the lieutenant of the Hunters ("It should be someone like Eudora, who doesn't make as much noise as an elephant and can actually draw her bow without something in her body hurting."). She despised each and every one of them. She agreed with each and every one of them. She was just a memory, a reminder that the world wasn't always this bad. Bad was a gross understatement.

There was no child who hadn't seen a woman being raped - it happened so much it had become a normal thing, something that Leo would have called "the norm". People laughed at her when she told then that. There was no child who hadn't seen someone smoke. There was no child that hadn't smoked. Women puffed smoke into their children's faces. Huh, looks like those ads on TV so long ago - Quitline or whatever - hadn't worked.

What bothered Thalia the most was the sheer sexism of the world - women were seen as toys for men, things that are just there to rape, to bear children, for sex. It was getting harder and harder to find recruits - the last girl was already 90 years old. Sometimes Thalia wanted to grab her silver knives and gut every man in the world.

Whenever they went to Camp, she was flirted with, had her butt grabbed and was underestimated. A few girls had once come up to her and nervously asked, "Where you alive when the Internet was invented?" She said that yes, she was there, and one of the girls grabbed a tape recorder from beyond her back. The next day, there was a whole movie on it - pictures of her looking confused when given a piece of silver smaller than her fingertip ("It's a phone, duh!") and she asked what she was supposed to do with it, and the question about the Internet. The day after that, every person in camp had seen it. She despised demigods.

The gods were dying. Everyone could see it. Aphrodite, the goddess who Thalia had once hated so much but now felt nothing but pity for, could barely move to get out of her throne. There was no love anymore. Only lust. Zeus looked sickly pale and even then, his skin looked slightly green. Thalia was sad for her father. Poseidon never left the ocean anymore, unless there was a council meeting, which nowadays, was rare. Marine pollution was wore than ever. (She despised the person who had first said, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'.) Athena was suffering. There was no one who actually wanted to learn - just people who wanted to actually dumb themselves down. Hestia was lost (or so the gods said. Thalia knew better - Aunt Hessie had faded). Only Ares had come out any better in all this. It sickened her to see him sitting I his throne, sharpening his knives. She despised mortals.

Ok, so Thalia was just a reminder. She was the only person left from when there were real trees. She despised almost every being she had come into contact with. But if she was alone, she would be okay. She as independent. Thalia would show everyone that it was okay to be old (the cover of Aphrodite's last magazine - "500 is the new 20!"). She would show them that she was Thalia Grace, and she as a force to be reckoned with.

**Ω**

**Not happy with the ending. Please review!**


End file.
